


Mercer Industries II - Epilogue

by bittenfeld



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: an epilogue to "Roughing It".  After returning home from the fossil-hunting trip, Tommy shows up at Mercer Industries again - and he and Anton take full advantage of the situation...





	

Some time Tommy goes to Mercer Industries again when Anton has let him know he’d be free for a half-hour or so.

As Anton greets him in the lobby, Tommy inquires humorously, “So, have you married your secretary yet?”

“mm, unfortunately I still can’t get her away from her husband.”  He tells Millie that they’re not to be disturbed for awhile.

They stroll down the hallway to Anton’s office.  “Will there ever be a Mrs. Mercer?” Tommy wonders.

“No,” Anton announces firmly.  “Not unless it becomes pertinent for business appearance, and then it would be strictly a contractual arrangement.  She would be fairly compensated for her time.”  He smiles.  “At any rate, Millie controls my office, and Bernice controls my household, so there’s no need for any other woman in my life.”

They enter the office, and Anton locks the door.

Tommy smiles.  “And in bed?”

“No woman has ever shared my bed, and none ever will.”

“Tell me,” Tommy asks, “can your secretary watch or listen to what goes on in here?”

“No,” Anton assures.  “There are no cameras in here, and all the walls of this building are well-insulated and acoustically tiled.”  He smiles.  “Of course, she can probably imagine quite accurately…”

“You know, you’re going to have to be willing to hold back if this is going to work between us again.”  Tommy grins.  “You can’t leave marks on me.  It’s not like when I worked for Mercer Industries and everybody knew I was sleeping with the boss.”

Anton smiles.  “We both came to work every day looking like we’d been through a war zone.”

“You never cared who knew what we were doing.”

“Absolutely not.  I enjoyed seeing my marks on you – I liked showing you off.  And I treasured your marks on me.”

A side-long glance.  “Next you’ll be wanting to put your mark on me like a brand.”

Anton just meets his gaze steadily, a twinkle in the eye, and Tommy suddenly realizes uneasily that he wasn’t the first one to think this thought.  “What, ‘Property of Mercer Industries’ tattooed on my ass?”

“No.”  Fingertips caresses one hip thoughtfully.  “No words, and no tattoos.  Just… perhaps… the Mercer Industries logo – no more than my initials…”

“Branding iron and all, huh…”

“Well, I’ve never been into burning … I’ll admit – for all my, uh,  private preferences, I’ve never even considered that.  But, yes… a small neat brand… right there… Yes, that would look quite… suitable on you….”

“Oh, no.”

A humorous tug of lips.  “Just say the word, Tommy…”

“No way.”  Tommy grinned.  “I go along with a lot of your kink, Anton, but I’m drawing the line at that.  I’m not a steer.”

“Mm… thank god for that.  But, well, that’s a shame…”

“Anton, I’m a teacher now – I can’t be showing up at school with bruises and scratches.  So, if that isn’t acceptable to you…”

“Well, it isn’t, but I will tolerate it – during the week.  Ah, but on the weekend…  So, give up your teaching job – come back to work for Mercer Industries.  I can guarantee the owner will hire you back…”

“I’m sure he would – after-hours privileges included.”

“Absolutely.”

“No, I’m not going back.  I like my job now, I like my classes, I like my students.  No, I’m staying where I’m at.”

“Well, the offer is open, if you ever change your mind.  And I suppose you’re still adamant that you’re going to stay at your house, instead of moving in with me.”

“Yes – well, at least for the time being.”

Anton pours two snifters of brandy, hands one to Tommy.

Tommy mentions, “You said that back in our college days you intended to seduce me whether I was gay or straight.  Have you ever seduced a straight man?”

“Sure – it’s easy.”

“For you maybe – You could probably even melt an iceberg if you chose.  What about women?”

“I’ve never attempted to seduce a woman, I have no interest in them.  But even if I did, I wouldn’t have to lift a finger.  They throw themselves at me.  And as for men, I’ve even had numerous men who profess to be straight try to seduce _me_.”

“And did you ever take any of them up on it?”

“A few – if I felt like it, or if I wanted to take something from them.”

“And what about me?”

“You’re the only one who has ever seduced me.”

“I wasn’t trying to.”

“I know.”

Tommy swirls the amber liquid in his glass, then glances sensuously over at his host.   “Well, what if I say _you_ need seduce me now?  to win me back?”

“Fifteen years later?  And after sleeping together for eight?  Now I have to seduce you?”

Tommy tosses a challenging smile his way.

But Anton merely takes Tommy’s chin, rubs a thumb over his lips, gaze slipping over Tommy’s face, resting on Tommy’s playful eyes.  And Anton smiles slyly.  “No, I don’t think I need to.  You’re already well-seduced.”  A stroke of hand over hip, a glance down, a widening grin.  “And well-fucked – and I can vouch for that.”

They have rough sex.  Anton shoves him into a wall, grabs a fistful of his tie and nearly chokes him, they kiss passionately, brutally.  They don’t remove clothing – Anton still in suit-coat and tie – but just open whatever they need to, to get at what they want. 

Then Tommy pushes Anton against the edge of desk, making him wince, but then instead of taking him aggressively, instead he slowly slips to his knees, hands sliding down Anton’s body, all the while keeping sharp eye contact with him, then reaches through the open fly of his slacks and sucks him off.  Gasping, in heavy need, Anton holds Tommy’s head to its work, ramming down his throat, making him take it all, which Tommy can do.  As he licks and sucks, Tommy reaches deeper into Anton’s undershorts to find heavy balls, then begins to squeeze, watching Anton’s face as eyes widen and lips grimace in anticipation of increasing pain – and the large cock in his mouth swells even harder.  Tommy knows how to keep him right on the razor’s edge of pain; and in rough ecstasy Anton nearly surges to orgasm.

But then just before he comes, Anton interrupts Tommy, then pushes him up to the full floor-to-ceiling high-tensile window panes behind the desk.  Tommy’s slacks and undershorts are pushed down to his thighs, his shirt-tail pushed up.  Mercilessly Anton takes him from behind, while Tommy holds onto the window frames and looks out over the city twelve stories below, knowing that he’s being fucked in plain view for all of Reefside to see.

Anton is so close to coming that it only takes a minute before he explodes inside of Tommy, ramming as hard as he can to draw out every tendril of pleasure – and the sweet pounding torture to Tommy’s prostate pushes him over the edge as well.  Holding himself, so as not to soil the window or the carpet, Tommy comes in his hand.

Finally Anton pulls out and after a few moments holding onto the desk to regain his bearings, he reaches for a tissue to wipe himself off, then puts himself back in and zips up his fly.  Tommy starts to clean off the mess in his hand, but Anton stops him.  “No – that’s not going to waste…”  And he licks it off, but before he swal­lows, he kisses Tommy, pushing his tongue into Tommy’s mouth for Tommy to take a mouthful of himself as well.

Afterwards, wiping his hand off with a tissue, Tommy straightens his clothing and re-fastens it.  “So, is that how you enter­tain CEO’s and company presidents?” he comments.  “I’ve gotta say, that’s one heck of way to cement a business deal.”

Anton moves up close, hands resting lightly on Tommy’s hips, their thighs touching.  Quietly his gaze moves over Tommy’s face.  “The only person I want to entertain, and cement a deal with, is Dr. Thomas Oliver.”  A kiss to the side of a lean muscular neck.  “Unfortunately, Dr. Oliver is hold­ing out very stubbornly – and I don’t quite know what to do about that.”

Tommy smiles.  “Dr. Oliver has already said –”

“Yes – that we’re not the same people we used to be.  That’s very true – we’re older and wiser now.  But that should only mean that, as good as our relationship was before, it could be so much better now.”

Tommy grins slyly.  “Or is it just that you want a bed-warmer who’s able to take what you like to dish out?”

Anton smiles wanly.  “Well, that _is_ a major factor in the deal, yes.”

Tommy starts for the executive washroom off to the side of the office, but Anton touches his arm.  “Wait – don’t clean up yet.”

Tommy protest mildly.  “Anton, I’m full of your cum – I can’t go out like this.”

“Yes you can – for a little while, at least.  I’ve got an interminable board meeting this after­noon, and it will only be tolerable if I can think of you going about your day, still holding my juice inside of you.”

Tommy watches him wryly, eyes brightening with a taut challenge.  “You know, sooner or later I’m going to demand turnaround.”

“Anything, Tommy, ask – and if I can, I will.”

Tommy starts for the door.  “Good – and you can think about that as well this afternoon, during your meeting.”  As he pauses by Mercer, his lips a bare breath from the man’s cheek, he murmurs sharply, “– Try to imagine, Anton … what I’m going to make you do…”

A tiny tremor passes over Anton’s body like a wisping mist of ice-crystals, a fine subtle sensation of pleasure-pain anticipation…

And Tommy walks out, leaving Anton staring out the window.

* * * * *

The elegant library is theirs alone tonight.  The lights are dimmed, Trent is out, the phone is silenced.  They won’t be disturbed.

Anton moves close to Tommy, takes his shoulders, bends to kiss his neck.  But this time, rather than responding as he so often does, Tommy reaches up to take Anton’s tie, lips touch Anton’s ear.  “Take your clothes off, Anton,” he orders softly.  “Then get down on your knees.”

Anton smiles, he is usually the one to give commands.  But wordlessly he consents, and removes the garments piece by piece, tie, shirt, slacks, then kneels before Tommy still-clothed.

“You know, Anton,” Tommy comments, reaching a hand to blond hair. “Most of the time, I do what you say.  Whatever you want of me, I do.”

“Yes,” Anton breathes, eyes half-closed.

Tommy smiles.  “You like being dominant, don’t you? having me submit to you, making me do what you want.  That gives you a lot of pleasure, doesn’t it?”

Now it’s Anton’s turn to smile.  “You know it does, Tommy.  A great deal.”

“Well, have you realized that that gives me power over you?  I choose to give you what you need.  You need me.”

Anton moans, reaches hands to Tommy’s thighs, lightly touches his mouth to Tommy’s bulge.

Running fingers into pale locks, Tommy pulls Anton’s head back.  “Answer me, Anton. Admit to me that I’m the one controlling this relationship.”

Again Anton moans.

“Say it.”

“Yes, Tommy… god yes, Tommy…!”  Tongue licks dry lips.  “I need you …”

“That’s why you want me back so bad. You may be dominant, but you need me to satisfy you.”

Breath catches.  “I crave you, Tommy, you know I do.  What do you want of me?”

Tommy unbuttons his own shirt, slips it off, and drops it to the floor.  Shoes and socks and slacks and undershorts follow. 

With hungry eyes Anton watches.  “Tell me what you want, Tommy.  Do you want to take me?”

Then Tommy crouches before Anton, on elbows and knees, his ass offered up.  “I want you to fuck me, Anton.  I want you to fuck me so hard I scream myself raw.”

And Anton smiles in delight at the hard body before him, the perfect sacrifice offered to him alone.  “oh, you’ll scream all right, Tommy… I promise you that…”

* * * * * F I N I S * * * * *


End file.
